


A Better World

by the_huffster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Wish!Verse Buffy doesn't die at the Master's hands, Wish!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: There's just something about Giles that the Slayer can't put her finger on.





	A Better World

At the sound of his front door being thrown open, Giles grabbed the broadsword he had resting against the couch. He was prepared to defend himself against whoever it was that entered his apartment. He wasn’t, however, to see the Slayer walking through the door. He lowered the weapon slightly, watching as she closed the door behind her.

“I gave you your better world,” she said as she walked over to his desk and dropped her weapons on its surface.

“It’s still the same,” he muttered, carefully putting the sword back where he picked it up.

“Minus the swarm of vampires that made this town their bitch.”

“What did you do?”

“I killed the Master,” she answered, leaning against the edge of the desk. “Wasn’t as hard as you made it out to be.”

Giles rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground, not sure what to say. He wasn’t aware that she had moved until he felt one hand on his chest and another slowly making its way down his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his left hand grabbing the wrist of her moving hand.

“Let’s see…I just got done fighting some big shot vampire, and now I’m in a very peculiar situation.” Buffy began, looking up at him. “I wanna fuck something. And the way I see it, it’s the least you can do for having me go outta my way to come to this place.”

He rolled his eyes before pushing her away from him, glaring at her. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Why? Do you not find me sexy?” she shrugged off her leather jacket as she took a step towards him. “Or do you like your lovers of the male persuasion? Or, is it just that you can’t get it up anymore?”

“I am more than capable of ‘getting it up’,” he snapped, taking a slight step back as she continued to walk towards him. “I can just pay you and you can leave.”

“Sex and money? I’ll take that,” the Slayer smirked as she stopped a few inches in front of him.

“Not bloody likely,” he scoffed, leaning as far back as the wall would allow him.

“Fine,” she sighed as she backed up, holding her hand out expectantly. “Pay up, Jeeves.”

“It’s Giles.” He corrected as he reached into his pocket and fishing his wallet out, slowly opening it. “You know, you could stay here.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because Sunnydale is on top of a Hellmouth, and more than likely your services could be used to keep this town safe.” He answered, closing the wallet without pulling any money out.

“Not my problem you choose a shitty place to live in.” she shrugged.

“You are the Slayer, and it’s your duty to protect the world from all sorts of dark forces.” Giles slowly said, running a hand through his hair. “And being on the Hellmouth, this town attracts those types of creatures. Which means that many attempts to end the world could start here.”

Buffy just rolled her eyes. It was obviously that she didn’t care, which bothered Giles more than it should have. He spent the next several minutes trying to get her to see value in staying on the Hellmouth, the good she could do in Sunnydale.

“Look, you demand that I come down here to solve your problem and now you just expect me to stay here?” she asked him. “If I do decide to stay, what do I get in return?”

“What would you like?”

Giles was fully prepared to give the Slayer whatever she asked for. If keeping the world safe required him to bribe the one person who could save it, then that was fine by him.

“I want you to have sex with me.” His mouth dropped open at her words. “Whenever I want.”

“Why me? Surely you could find someone who would…”

“There’s just something about you, and I have no other way to explain that.” She cut him off, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s like there’s some sort of a connection, although I’m sure it’s just lust.”

“And fucking me is going to make this connection disappear?” he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her.

“Maybe,” she answered, reaching behind her to undo the braid she had her hair in.

Giles just continued to look at her, not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

“So what’s it gonna be?” Buffy asked as she took a small step towards him and pressed up against him, slowly moving her body against his. “The world’s safety for a casual sex relationship with the Slayer?”

He closed his eyes as he felt his body respond to her movements, his mind going over his choices.

“C’mon,” a small groan left his lips as he heard her voice next his ear, her hands moving up and down his chest. “When you did train to a Watcher, you’ve had to have wondered what it was like fucking a Slayer. I’m offering you the chance to find out. All you have to do is say yes, Giles.”

He felt his control slip away from him as she said his name. Within a matter of seconds, Giles turned them so her back was at the wall and claimed her lips in a carnal kiss. A groan rumbled in his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up. She moaned into his mouth as she moved against his erection. As she kissed along his jaw, his hands crept under the hem of her tank top. He pulled back enough to remove the clothing, immediately covering her mouth as soon as she tossed the tank top behind him.

When he felt her hands slide under the sweater he was wearing, Giles quickly set her down and helped in the task of ridding himself of the sweater. They stood there for a few moments just looking at each other, Giles trying to grasp the actual situation. He had had sex just for the sake of having sex before, but he had never used sex as a form of payment. And that’s basically what he was doing- sleep with the Slayer in order for her to stay on the Hellmouth.

He began rethinking the choice he had made when he felt her lips on his neck, one of her hands trailing down his torso and toying with the waistband of his pants. He closed his eyes and moaned when her hand moved to the front of his pants and began rubbing his bulge. Giles quickly became unaware of his surroundings until he felt her hands around his cock and pulling him out of his pants. Growling, he pushed her back against the wall and made short work of the rest of her clothing.

“So…you think you’re the one in charge, huh?” Buffy panted when he picked her back up.

“I know I’m in charge,” he muttered just as he entered her, smiling at the moan she let out.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he began moving within her, his hands gripping her firm ass as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. At her strangled moans of “faster” and “harder”, he sped up the pace until he was furiously pounding into her. There was nothing sweet or even slightly romantic about what they were doing. After all, this was all a part of their deal. Not that he really minded. He had long ago given up the notion of having a family of his own.

“Christ!” he groaned as her nails raked down his back, his mouth moving to the crook of her neck.

He grinned inwardly when he realize the Slayer was incapable of coherent speech, a loud moan filling his apartment as he roughly bit down on her shoulder. He doubled his efforts when he felt her inner muscles start to tighten around his thrusting cock, a smug expression on his face at the scream that left her. He continued thrusting throughout her orgasm, groaning against her neck as he felt his approaching.

“Fuck!” Buffy groaned when he moved one of hands between them, his thumb roughly rubbing her clit.

Giles moved up and covered her mouth with his, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he drove them both to climax. Moments later, he swallowed her scream as she came again and groaned into her mouth as he nails bit into his sides. He gradually slowed until he was no longer moving, the kiss losing some of the urgency it had started with. He pulled away and just looked at her, his hand moving from in between their bodies and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. The Slayer gave him a breathless laugh as she held onto him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder.

Once he was sure he had a good grip on her, he carefully made his way up the stairs and towards the bed he hardly used. He gently laid her down once he had gotten the bed situated, getting rid of the rest of his clothes and sliding in next to her before covering them with the sheet. His attention was focused on the ceiling when she scooted over to him, resting her head on his chest.

“Did fucking me make that connection go away?” he whispered, his hand running up and down her arm on its own accord.

“No,” she said, throwing an arm and leg over him. “But…it’s nice.”

“But I thought you didn’t play well with others?” he repeated her words from the night before.

“Like I said, there’s just something about you Jeeves.” They both laughed softly for a moment before silence filled the room again.

“I suppose you’re staying? Seeing as how I’m agreeing to have sex with you whenever you want,”

“No,” she shook her head, looking up him when she felt his gaze on her. “I’ll stay, but not because of that. Having sex with you is just gonna be a plus,”

He smiled softly at her grin, his eyes widening in surprised when she gave him a soft kiss before settling back against him. It was only a few minutes before Giles realized she had fallen asleep, a curious expression on his face. He wasn’t sure what it was that he had just started with the Slayer, but he was sure that he didn’t mind in the least bit. He even had plenty of time to figure it out when they woke up.

After all, they were living in a better world now.


End file.
